on épouse aussi la famille
by ylg
Summary: post HTTYD2:: Avec les disparitions et les retours inattendus, la famille Haddock se trouve étrangement recomposée. ::Hiccup/Astrid/Valka, tordu::


**Titre : **On épouse aussi la famille  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>How to Train your Dragon 2  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Hiccup, Astrid, Valka (mention de Stoick, Gobber, Toothless, et un OC)  
><strong>Genre : <strong>pataquès familial  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Polyamour - Train your Wyvern Femslash Week! (Samedi)  
><strong>ContinuitéSpoil éventuel : **post 2ème film emprunte aussi des éléments à _Riders of Berk_  
><strong>Avertissements : <strong>ohgod je shippe Valka/Hiccup malgré moi – je vous promets que _ça_ ne sera pas dans la fic, mais peut-être que du subtext m'aura échappé, et, bon, y'a _tout le reste_…  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>2600

oOo

Valka n'aimera plus aucun homme. Elle a donné son cœur et sa vie aux dragons Stoick était et restera le seul. Leur fils est tout ce qui reste de sa vie d'avant, ce qui reste de mieux. Hiccup a le visage de Stoick, aussi beau que son père était il y a vingt ans. Il est loin d'être aussi musculeux : de ce côté il lui ressemble plus à elle. Et il a l'âme d'un dragon, tout comme elle. Cette âme de dragon lui demande de rester libre, loin des humains… auprès des siens. Son cœur de femme lui rappelle que les siens résident autant à Berk quand dans son oasis. Elle a accepté la requête de Stoick d'y revenir, l'offre que Hiccup renouvelle.

Tout est tellement plus facile chez les dragons ! Ils n'ont pas de couple stable, ils obéissent à l'appel de la reproduction, le temps de pondre et faire éclore les œufs, et l'année suivante il peuvent retrouver le même partenaire ou en changer. En dehors de cet aspect de la vie, ils peuvent se lier profondément à un autre, de leur espèce ou d'une autre, par affinité, et qu'un tel lien vienne à se briser serait un drame sans nom.  
>Valka a déjà fait de la place dans son cœur : alors qu'elle aimait Stoick et qu'elle avait leur fils à la maison, elle a accepté de les laisser derrière elle pour se lier à CloudJumper. Elle préférait les savoir en sécurité loin d'elle, que de rester une mauvaise Viking et une mauvaise mère.<p>

Sa vie parmi les dragons l'a rendue tactile : elle apprivoise ses êtres chers avec des caresses. Elle peut à peine garder ses mains pour elle quand son fils est dans les parages elle a sans cesse besoin de toucher son visage, ses cheveux, son épaule… Elle se rassure, elle voit combien il est vivant, présent, correct malgré l'erreur qu'elle a commise autrefois.  
>Elle pratique bientôt les mêmes gestes sur Astrid à qui elle accorde sa pleine confiance, mais sur personne d'autre. Sur ses dragons depuis toujours, mais pas des humains : son clan dans le clan, à côté du clan.<p>

Hiccup idéalise et idolâtre cette mère retrouvée après une vie d'absence. Elle lui a été rendue par miracle juste avant que son père disparaisse et lui dit d'où il vient, pourquoi il était si différent dès le départ. Il a changé les autres depuis et n'est plus seul, mais elle, elle… a toujours été semblable, enfin, plutôt, c'est lui qui est semblable à elle. Sa mère. L'autre côté de sa famille, celui dont il n'a plus peur depuis longtemps. Sa vraie nature. La pièce manquante entre ce père qu'il idéalisait autant, et lui, qui comble ses doutes.  
>On n'enchaîne pas un dragon, mais on l'apprivoise, et il compte bien ne plus la laisser disparaître à nouveau.<p>

D'autres trouveraient peut-être que la belle-mère prend trop de place dans ce foyer Astrid ne s'en rend compte que fort tard. Elle n'en veut pas à Hiccup de cette admiration éperdue – qui ne diminue en rien celle qu'il a toujours pour lui – et elle n'est pas jalouse de Valka. Au contraire, elle est… fascinée. Et heureuse de l'avoir à leur côté. Elle apporte à Hiccup une sérénité qui lui manquait ces derniers temps sur son héritage et l'aide à surmonter son chagrin, d'une façon dont Astrid sait que seule, elle serait dépassée. Tous deux connaissent leurs limites, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, personnelles et réciproques, tout ce qu'ils peuvent s'apportemutuellement mais aussi ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas.

Snotlout s'est moqué, à propos d'Eret qui risquerait de séduire Astrid. N'importe quoi ! Ça n'est pas son genre, ni à elle ni à lui. Hiccup n'a jamais posé la question de, qu'est-ce que ce type fait sur le dos de Stormfly, il l'a tout de suite accueilli dans le groupe, confiant. Avec raison. Il n'était déjà plus un ennemi et les sentiments d'Astrid n'allaient pas changer comme ça au bout de cinq ans pour un type ramassé en mer.  
>Réciproquement, Astrid n'a pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur cette mystérieuse personne, le formidable justicier des dragons qui accompagnait Hiccup : la révélation immédiate de son identité ouvrait des questions bien différentes. Elle était en vie tout ce temps, et encore plus folle que son fils ?<p>

Astrid l'a accueillie à bras ouvert, mystère, masque et dragons compris. Un de plus ou un de moins… Elle a toujours su qu'il faudrait faire avec Toothless. Sans Toothless de toute façon leur histoire n'aurait même pas commencé !

Depuis ce premier vol exprès pour la convaincre que les dragons ne sont pas tous dangereux, Astrid a un faible pour eux. Elle a vu à quel point Hiccup et Toothless étaient formidables, quel lien extraordinaire ils avaient, et quelle possibilités incroyables ils offraient.  
>Elle est la première qu'ils ont emmenée voler, à qui ils ont fait confiance – même si c'était un peu forcés – avec qui ils ont partagé leur secret. Elle a commencé à tomber amoureuse à ce moment-là.<p>

Hiccup a toujours aimé l'idée d'Astrid : elle était la fille parfaite. L'épitome de la vikingitude quand il voulait tellement en être un lui aussi, puis toute prête à changer d'état d'esprit quand il lui a ouvert les yeux sur la vraie nature des dragons. Il n'a jamais vraiment cru à sa chance, qu'elle puisse l'aimer. Quoi qu'il en soit elle est vite devenue sa meilleure amie après Toothless, et si ça pouvait vite devenir plus…  
>lLes négociations entre leurs familles sont déjà faites et elle est d'accord qui dirait non au fils du chef, au dresseur des dragons, au vainqueur de la Mort Verte ?<br>Toothless reste le premier dans son cœur, c'est lui meilleur ami et plus encore : son partenaire, ses ailes, sa jambe, sa fierté, un compagnon qui le comprend… et Astrid a elle aussi une place à part dans son cœur. Différente. Il lui est encore plus reconnaissant de le savoir et de l'accepter sans condition.

Astrid sait depuis toujours qu'il y aura toujours Toothless entre Hiccup et se dit que chance que Toothless l'ait acceptée. Elle ne veut pas se demander ce qui se serait passé – ou pas – s'il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir d'abord été une Viking prête à le trucider sur place avant de changer d'avis, ou s'il avait été plus jaloux de Hiccup. Il a pris ombrage de la présence d'autres dragons, après tout. Pas d'une humaine heureusement…  
>Tout est allé si vite entre ce premier vol et la bataille finale : Astrid n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps de trouver une telle amitié dérangeante. Depuis qu'elle a Stormfly de toute façon elle n'a plus aucune raison de s'interroger dessus. C'est devenu la norme d'avoir un dragon la plupart des adultes n'utilisent les leurs que comme monture, les enfants comme animaux de compagnie. Leur petit groupe reste longtemps les seuls à voir leurs dragons comme de vrais compagnons. Hiccup et Toothless sont de véritables amis, tout le monde sait, et l'on plaisante fréquemment en les désignant comme un couple marié. Hiccup lui-même n'est pas au-dessus de moquer la jalousie de Toothless face à un autre dragon comme celle d'une première copine…<p>

Hiccup et Toothless ont trop l'habitude d'être ensemble le mariage avec Astrid et le changement de quartiers n'y a rien changé. Toothlass se glisse parfois sur leur lit au milieu de la nuit, parfois c'est Hiccup qui en sort pour aller rejoindre Toothless, certains nuits de cauchemar où il préfère ne pas déranger Astrid, ou après une insomnie, un vol nocturne et un retour tardif.

Va pour le dragon Astrid n'avait pas prévu qu'il faudrait faire aussi avec la mère de son fiancé…  
>La dame dragon sauvage et mystérieuse possède un charme certain. Elle est restée belle malgré les ans à croire que danser sur les ailes du vent au lieu avec les dragons au lieu de se battre contre, ça conserve.<br>Valka porte à Astrid un intérêt certain : la jeune fille qui aime son fils ! Parce qu'elle l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Astrid en est certaine elle l'a déjà montré, mais oser le dire à la mère retrouvée c'est autre chose…  
>…et comment dire à son fiancé que sa mère vous plaît autant que lui ?<p>

Il n'y a pas si longtemps ils devaient faire avec Stoick, tellement enthousiaste à l'idée ce mariage, encore plus qu'eux-mêmes c'en était un peu inquiétant parfois. Maintenant, ces intrusions, avec tout le reste de sa présence, leur manquent.  
>Valka est plus discrète. Elle apprend à connaître Astrid par et pour elle-même, pas juste comme fiancée de son fils. Elle lui offre un plein vote de confiance, tous les conseils qu'elle peut sur Stormfly, et en retour toute son attention à propos de qu'elles ont découvert de la vie domestique des Nadders, et des autres espèces.<br>Vingt ans après, Valka renoue également avec sa vie passée. Astrid n'a plus sa mère depuis quelques années, parce qu'ainsi va la vie à Berk, et Valka propose non pas de la remplacer mais d'apporter des réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose peut-être sur le mariage. Pas en tant que belle-mère intrusive qui veut tout contrôler autour de son fils, non ! en tant qu'aînée bienveillante pour aider Astrid si elle le veut. La situation n'en est pas moins bizarre, mais Astrid lui est reconnaissante de cette offre. D'autant qu'elle n'a pas d'amie de son âge à qui se confier – Ruff ne compte pas, sur ce sujet-là.

Le jour où Astrid se rend compte du bouleversement qui se prépare dans son corps, c'est Valka qui empêche que tout bascule, qui la rassure et qui canalise la panique de Hiccup. Parents ! Avec tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner ! Et tout ce qui pourrait arriver de bien, alors ?

Hiccup tout à coup n'ose plus la toucher de peur dde l'abîmer, elle ou leur futur enfant. C'est devenu inconfortable de toute façon et Astrid n'y tient plus tant que ça, mais cette distance et ces craintes sont contagieuses. Elle doute, pas de son amour qu'il lui porte toujours. Oh, elle savait que les choses pouvaient changer beaucoup, mais voilà, elle doute d'elle-même et du rôle qui lui échoie.  
>Astrid n'a besoin de personne pour la rassurer sur sa position de bras droit du chef : elle continuera à l'assumer, et avec brio.<br>Mais elle ne se voit pas devenir une mère modèle et ne sait pas quoi faire de ce corps qui se modifie et l'encombre. Valka l'aide avec son corps changeant. Elle masse ce qu'il faut pour la soulager, pour faire disparaître les raideurs, pour aider à apprivoiser les poids et l'équilibre qui bougent. Elle qui ne sait plus vraiment s'y prendre avec les mots et les humains, elle sait poutant quoi faire pour la réconforter quand l'impression que tout échappe à son contrôle se fait trop forte.  
>Valka n'est toujours pas envahissante ni possessive parce que son petit-enfant, le fils ou la fille de son fils qui se prépare là et que ça lui donnerait des droits sur la situation. C'est à Astrid elle-même, comme personne toute entière et pas juste un ventre, qu'elle s'intéresse. Elle lui apporte son soutien physique et n'a pas besoin de mots pour transmettre son soutien moral. Elle sera là pour l'aider.<br>Hiccup aussi.

Le moment venu, Valka reste avec elle. Astrid ne voudrait de personne d'autre, pas d'une vague connaissance, et même pas sa propre mère si elle était encore là, par pudeur. Devant Valka pourtant c'est différent. (Quant aux hommes, ils n'ont rien à faire là et Hiccup est expédié dehors, jouer au chef, au maître dragon, ou au père paniqué qui trompera son attente à dos de dragon ou dans un mug entouré de ses amis. Le pauvre ne se sent pas de taille à affronter ce combat-là de toute façon.)  
>Valka dénoue tous les nœuds, efface la peur et éloigne la douleur. Elle l'assure qu'elle n'a pas à subir ce qui arrive, qu'elle peut rester en contrôle de la tempête, comme un navigateur sur les vagues ou un dragon sur les courants aériens. Qu'elle laisse la sage-femme se préoccuper du bébé, inutile de se mettre en rage à l'avance sur tout ce qu'une jeune mère est ou n'est pas obligée de faire. Pour l'instant, c'est juste elle, et chaque assaut la rapproche de récupérer son corps, peut-être pas comme neuf, mais au moins rien qu'à elle.<br>Elle reste à ses côtés, avec son calme, mieux qu'un rocher : comme un phare dans la tempête. Elle en fait une expérience unique, doublant le soulagement que tout soit terminé d'une satisfaction profonde.

Après, Hiccup tout tremblant et les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il avait traversé une épreuve semblable, porte sur tous trois un regard éperdu d'amour – sa mère, sa femme, son enfant. Même s'il est toujours terrifié à l'idée de tout gâcher, il promet de faire plus que son mieux pour être présent et utile. Après tout, il a grandi avec un père qui ne savait pas par quel bout s'y prendre et s'est retrouvé perdu quand il a commencé à grandir complètement à côté de ses attentes, mais qui n'a jamais abandonné, l'a toujours aimé et protégé. Il faut qu'il répète à Valka qu'il ne lui tient plus rigueur d'avoir été absente tout ce temps, mais qu'est-ce qu'il regrette Stoick…

Les temps qui suivent, Valka reste encore auprès d'Astrid, attentive, aux petits soins elle bichonne mère et enfant. Toute les promesses de Hiccup deviennent dures à tenir quand ses responsabilités envers le village l'écrasent.  
>Valka ne pourra jamais rattraper son absence auprès de son fils et ça n'est pas pour se racheter qu'elle berce et élève ce bébé. Mais c'est une chance qui leur est donnée à tous et dont elle tient absolument à profiter. Astrid qui est vite retournée à ses fonctions et Hiccup qui n'a jamais pu abandonner les siennes sont trop pris pour être aussi présents que le réclame un nouveau-né.<br>Valka n'a pas d'expérience au-delà de la toute-petite enfance, mais ils ont tous confiance : ils apprendront en même temps.

C'est dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle prenne ce rôle et qu'on le lui laisse. En l'absence de Valka et quand Stoick était trop occupé, c'est Gobber qui a élevé Hiccup, soigné ses petites maladies – les forgerons sont toujours un peu sorciers – pris soin de nourrir Stoick en plus des ragoûts communs du Hall : et ils s'en sont bien sortis !  
>Dans d'autres familles la grand-mère se charge naturellement des petits, mais Valka est plus qu'une grand-mère ou une tante elle se pose comme un troisième parent.<p>

L'enfant grandit sans jamais questionner le fait que ses trois parents et leurs trois dragons changent et échangent de nid régulièrement. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, c'est la réalité de sa famille.  
>Si elle a besoin d'un câlin la nuit après un cauchemar, elle peut trouver Hiccup et Astrid ou bien Astrid et Valka ou encore Hiccup et Toothless.<br>(Mais les matins suivants les nuits de Toothless, Astrid sera de mauvaise humeur, comme si elle aussi avait fait un cauchemar sans câlin pour la rassurer ensuite. Elle la cachera sous des plaisanteries, comme quoi il y a un dragon de trop dans ce ménage.  
>- Mais tu sais bien que ça n'est pas comme ça ! proteste Hiccup.<br>- Je sais je sais… mais les détracteurs des dragons autrefois avaient peut-être raison sur les limites à ne pas dépasser. Est-ce que tu vois Stormfly te piquer des couvertures la nuit ?  
>- Ça ne dérangerait pas tant que Toothless est là pour me prêter une aile.<br>- Évidemment !)  
>Et le reste du temps tout le monde est content comme ça.<p> 


End file.
